Pictures of Passion
by scarfire14
Summary: Derek and Spencer under covers. Yaio. Smut.


'Snap' 'Snap'

The camera clicked two more times, taking in the image of the dirty street, where I was taking photos. I'm Kara Jones, I was a first year collage student, my major was in art, more specifically, photography.

The teacher had assigned the semester projects and had told the class that we needed both landscapes and humans subjects in our art works. The place and people involved were up to the students.

Form my semester project I decided to photograph the ruins of modern society.

A street I passed every day on my bike ride to class, Is where I had decided to take my photos. The street was a sad and sorry place where the dregs of society gathered as as outcasts.

The inhabitants were almost as dirty as the street. I thought to myself while looking at the graffiti covered building, the broken windows, and cracked side walks with an artistic eye.

I sat down on a curb looking at the photos on my camera. I was considering asking a few of the people on the street to pose for me, if they would. While judging my own photos I saw 2 shadows fall over me from behind. Immediately I stood and turned to face the people behind me. On this street you did not leave your back to strangers.

The two people who faced me were men. One was white and rather young, tall, and slender wearing a button down shirt. The other was dark as chocolate and very muscular under his white tank top.

"What you doin here girly?" The dark man asked while his companion stood half hid behind him, the pale boys eyes looking every where but at me. "What you doin here?" He questioned again "You ain't a pig are ya?"

"No." I answer cautiously. "I'm not a cop. I'm a collage student, I'm just taking picture for my project."

The two men seemed to consider this. "Ummm...I'm Spencer and this is Derek." The young man said softly "What kind of photos are you taking?"

"Photos of most anything rally. The genera isn't that specific." I told Spencer loosely.

A spark came into Dereks eyes and I'm not sure I really liked that. Then Derek leaned back and talked softly to Spencer so that I couldn't hear what was said. But what ever it was it made Spencer blush like crazy.

Derek turned back and looked me up and down as if sizing me up. "So if I paid you, would you take some pictures for me?" Derek asked, I was a little concerned about what he wanted photographed so I had to ask. "It's not a dead body, is it?"

Derek gave me a smirk while Spencer chucked nervously behind him. "No." He told me "Buts its close." I thought about it for a moment. "How much will you pay me?" I asked

Derek stuck his hand in his pockets as he mulled it over in his head. Then, "$200 solid." is what he offered me.

My eyes widened in shock. $200 is a lot for a poor collage student like me. "Deal!" I announce sticking out my hand, which he shook in turn,.

Spencer did not look as happy at all. The slender man stood nervously from foot to foot. Clearly what ever Derek had told him make him jumpy. Derek turned around and slung and arm over Spencer, pulling boy along with him. "You come-in or what?" He called to me over his shoulder.

Well I wasn't about to miss out on $200. I scurried after the two men as they lead me several blocks to a crappy looking apartment building.

"You guys aren't going to rape me or anything are you?" UI asked jokingly, or but I was kind of worried that might actually happen. Derek looked at me weirdly then chuckled. "The only one I'm going to be raping is my pretty boy." Derek said nuzzling into Spencer hair, making Spencers face turn a blazing red. Then, pushing Derek off the smaller man stomped into the building in a huff. Derek just watched chucking then he followed after Spencer. I followed them up 3 flights of stairs. I was pretty sure the stairs were going to cave in and we would all fall to our death, but they just kept plodding up the stairs so I followed.

Spencer lead us to a door at the end of the hall, there Derek stepped forward with a set of keys and opened the door, playfully pushing Spencer in first. I followed them in cautiously, still wondering about the rape. I turned and closed the door behind myself. When I turned back around I saw Derek stripped nude, and he was helping work open Spencers pants while the boy unbuttoned his own shirt.

I could only stare at their naked bodies in aww. So different yet both still so beautiful. It suddenly came to me what Derek wanted photographed. I thought back to their earlier behavior. Spencers blushes, Dereks suggestiveness towards the pale man, and just how close they seem to be.

In the dawn of my new knowledge I raised my camera and started to take pictures. They turned to stare at me when the heard my camera clicking, Spencer was blushing again but Derek had a smug look on his face.

Derek reached for Spencer and pulled the slim body to him, he began running his hands over Spencers bare side. I took many pictures of Dereks hands caressing Spencers beautifully smooth creamy skin.

Spencer, seemingly rid of his nerves, put his hands around Dereks neck pulling the darker man forward for a lusty kiss. I then stepped back and took many pictures of their embracing figures.

Derek used his greater strength to shove Spencer away onto the single bed in the small room. Derek then climbed on the bed. Holding himself about Spencer on his knees and elbows. While the other arm was wrapped around Spencers waist pulling the narrow hips up to grind into. This drew groans of pleasure from both men. The two lovers were oblivious to my presence. Even so I continued to take pictures all though their passion.

**Warning Smut Here. Beware.**

Derek slid down Spencers taunt torso leaving kiss mars as he moved lower. Spencer gasped, his eyes fluttering closed, as Dereks mouth devoured his member. Spencer reached down and held Dereks head in his hands, trying to thrust his hips up to push his cock further into Dereks mouth, but a strong grip kept them still as Derek bobbed his head up and down sucking on Spencers dick.

While Spencer was so distracted Derek ran his hand up Spencers thigh to his sensitive hole. Sliding in one finger then another to stretch the muscle. Right as Spencer was ready to cum, Derek squeezed the base of Spencers member, halting the orgasm in its tracks. This caused Spencer to cry out in frustration and begin to struggle away from Dereks hands.

Derek simply grabbed Spencers wrists pinning them down easily while moving between Spencers legs. Derek now used his hands to hold down and line himself up with tight little entrance. In on practiced thrust that caused Spencer to practically scream in pain and pleasure, Derek was fully seated inside of his lover.

Derek held still giving Spencer time to adjust to the intrusion, but Spencer had other ideas. He began wiggling his hips trying to encourage his dominate partner to move. Derek started rolling his hips in slow teasing movements, making Spencer wine below him. Derek then stopped completely, this pushed Spencer to start fucking himself down on Dereks thickness in desperation.

Suddenly Derek slammed into Spencer, starting a fast, almost brutal, pace. The force that Derek was using caused Spencer to slide up into a new position that allowed Derek to go even deeper.

Spencer cried out when Derek started to hit his sweet spot with almost every thrust. When Spencer reached down to stoke himself to completion Derek smacked his hand away. "Mine!" Derek growled possessively. Spencer wined, trying to arch up to rub himself against Derek for friction.

Finally Derek took pity on his lover and started to stoke Spencers member, while leaning down to suck and bite on Spencers nipples. All the stimulation from his sensitive spots became to much. Spencer screamed out as he came hard on Dereks chest and hand.

Derek came seconds after, with Spencers muscles clenching so wonderfully tight around his now rapidly softening length. As he pulled out Spencer moaned as the over stimulation of his sensitive nerves around his fucked out hole.

I watched as Derek collapsed next to Spencer. They both panted trying to let their pulses drop below stroke level. I began to flip though the photos, I guesstimated that I took more that 300 pictures. Derek climbed off the bed and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He seemed completely ok with his nudity which didn't really shock me. He handed me a wad of $20 bills, it looked to be a bit more than 200 to me. But hey! I'm not going to complain.

Derek also had a small piece of paper that he was writing on. He handed it to me, "Send the pictures to both those e-mails. Just ignore what is on the front." I flipped the card and stared at the front.

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Behavioral Annalists Unit

Special Agent Derek Morgan

It also gave a phone number and another e-mail address. I slowly looked up at Derek with a questioning look. He just smiled and winked at me. "Thanks for the money" I mumbled as I walked out the door. I could hear them talking through the thing door.

"We probably shouldn't have done that." I heard Spencer saying. "We are under cover after all." I heard Derek chuckle then the bead creaked. "I know pretty boy. But right now we are under covers so lets just think about how much Garcia owes us for the rest of her life. She is going to love us forever."

I heard Spencer moan so I figured they were going to go at it again, so I I just moved on down the stairs thinking about which photos I would keep for my personal collection.


End file.
